Over havet
by Cecilieec
Summary: ACROSS THE OCEAN AV ANNAILAIA, OVERSATT TIL NORSK! I en rask og tankeløs handling sender Bella Swan en flaskepost på havet. Flaskeposten når England, hvor Edward Cullen finner den. Bedre summarum inni, AH!
1. Bella Swan

**Over havet**

**Summarum:**

_I en rask og tankeløs handling sender Bella Swan en flaskepost på havet. Flaskeposten når England, hvor Edward Cullen finner den, og dermed begynner brevutvekslingen, noe som leder til mer en noen av dem forventet. AH_

**Kapittel 1: Bella Swan**

"Bella, vennen. Hvordan har du det?" Jeg kunne høre bestevennen min rope mykt på meg. Jeg åpnet øynene, og ble møtt med et skarpt lys av fluorescerende lys fra sykehus. Jeg stønnet trøtt før jeg snudde meg på siden, og kommer ansikt-til-ansikt med Alice Brandon, den aller beste vennen min.

"Hei, kjære," sa hun glad, hvilte hodet i armene på toppen av madrassen min. "Jeg var bekymret for deg. Men, vet du hva? Han doktoren sier at dette er din siste dag her! Systemet ditt er nesten friskt igjen. Dette var bare et lite lykketreff forkjølelse, som gikk litt over bord, er ikke det vidunderlig?". Jeg smilte og gravde hodet mitt enda lenger ned i puta.

"Det er bra, Ally," hvisket jeg. "Jeg kan ikke vente med å bo hjemme for en gangs skyld."

Helt siden jeg var liten har jeg hatt forferdelig immunforsvar. Til og med den mest uskyldige forkjølelse eller influensa kunne sende på sykehuset. Vanligvis kunne det gå en uke før jeg ble noe bedre. Lenger enn det, jeg _måtte _legges inn på sykehuset. Jeg bor rett utenfor byen, i et stort strandhus. Det overser havet perfekt, fyller meg med frisk og deilig sjøluft. Etter jeg ble ferdig med collage, startet jeg mitt eget firma, hovedetasjen i huset mitt var et bakeri. Jeg lagde spesialiteter og tilbød mat til store fester. Alice var hjelpekokk, faktisk så gjorde hun i stand maten ved komfyrene sammen med resten av teamet vårt.

Jeg så på at Rosalie og Jasper Hale, tvillinger, kom inn i rommet, mens de vinket til meg. De var to av de beste vennene mine, og gode servitører. Jasper og Alice hadde gått ut i noen få år nå, og jeg hadde på følelsen at han kom til å fri til henne snart. Jeg kunne ikke forventet meg noe mindre heller. De var kjærester i High School, og nå, som 23 år, var de mer enn klare for det.

"Så," sa jeg, og strakk meg bredt. "Hvem av dere tapere er det som skal kidnappe meg ut av dette stedet?" Alle lo, og Rose satte seg på fotenden av sengen.

"Det er bra du føler deg bedre, Bells. Vi har blitt booket til en fest i kveld" Jeg gliste.

"Hva er det denne gangen? 50års jubileum? Bar Mitzvah" Jasper klukket og vevet fingrene sine med Alices.

"Det er en kontorfest, pensjonstilværelse eller omplassering. Jeg hakke' peil. Det eneste vi skal er å servere mat." Jeg satte meg opp i sengen, følte meg helt forynget, klar til å ta på meg hver oppgave de satte meg på. Akkurat da kom doktoren gående inn.

"Nå Bella, jeg vet at du føler deg mye bedre, men du må fortsatt ta ting rolig, okay?" Jeg nikket med et stort smil, og dro på meg sokkene." Når du kommer hjem, så vil jeg at du skal være varm hele tiden. Det burde holde deg fra å bli syk, det vil bli bedre for systemet ditt om du kan være frisk litt lenger, okey?"

"Krystallklart" utbryter jeg, drar jakka på igjen. "Jeg snakker med deg en annen dag Dr. Collins. Den kaken skal være klar i tide til Mae's fest i morgen!" Hun slang på et par ord til før jeg var på vei ut av døra med vennene mine i hakk i hælene. Jasper kjørte meg hjem mens Alice og Rosalie begynte å lage forberedelser til det vi trengte til den kontorfesten.

Å åpne døra til strandhuset mitt gjorde meg gladere enn jeg hadde vært på lenge. Jeg rullet opp ermene, med kurs for kjøkkenet. Alice var helt gira, danset rundt i den ermeløse kjolen sin. Vi jobbet i timevis, gjorde klart alt helt perfekt før jeg så på at de satte av gårde i catering bilen på vei til festen, etterlater meg igjen for at jeg skal bake alle brødene og småkakene til dagen etter.

Med en gang jeg hadde noen få vareparti ferdig og i ovnen tok jeg et glass med kaldt vann og pakket meg selv inn i et teppe, sittende i go'stolen ute på verandaen. Jeg stirret ut over havet, føttene mine proppet opp på gjerdet og plutselig, følte jeg meg så ensom. Jeg forsto at jeg bare levde i en by, når det var billioner av andre byer rundt om i verden. Der, rett over havet, var et helt kontinent, fylt med mennesker som lever livet sitt likt hver dag. Her var jeg, sittende alene mens vennene mine drev firmaet mitt. Og det var bare delvis ok for meg.

Jeg følte for å gjøre noe spontant, noe jeg ikke trengte å fortelle dem om. Så, mens jeg stirret på bølgene som rullet inn over stranda og glitringen av måneskinnet i vannet, husket jeg en dag på barneskolen. En klassekamerat av meg hadde kommet med et brev fra frankriket. Et brev hun skulle svare på fra en flaske.

Jeg hoppet opp fra stolen min. Ikke det at dette kom til å virke eller noe, og jeg hadde ingen ide om hvordan jeg skulle få den forbi tidevannet, men dette var noe jeg hadde lyst til å gjøre. På en bil papir skrev jeg ned adressen min, også startet jeg brevet. Jeg skrev om at jeg var mye syk, jobben min, huset mitt. Jeg skrev om vennene mine, og mest av alt; skrev jeg om meg selv. Forbildene mine og hva jeg trodde kom til å skje med brevet.

Jeg fant en gammel vinflaske i skapet og rullet sammen papiret, dyttet det inni. Jeg dyttet korken hard inn før jeg forseilet den med voks fra en av Alice's parfymerte telys. Så tok jeg litt pakke teip for å forseile korken enda bedre. Jeg klukket til meg selv mens jeg gikk ned trapp og ut på stranda. Jeg vet ikke hva jeg ventet meg, men det var det største og dummeste sammentreff å se et par dytte båten sin ut mot vannet.

"Unnskyld meg?" ropte jeg. De frøs og snudde seg til meg nervøst. Jeg var vant med at folk gikk på eiendommen min for å dra og svømme, kjøre båt eller noe ved vannet. Det spilte egentlig ingen rolle. "Skal dere langt ut?"

"Uh, ja. Vi hadde planer om å dra hvert fall et par mil ut, for å se på stjernene." sa gutten. "Er det greit?" Jeg smilte og gikk nærmere han.

"Nei, det er perfekt. Jeg bryr meg egentlig ikke" forklarte jeg. "Gjør det akkurat når det passer deg. Men… kunne du ha gjort meg en tjeneste?" Han nikket. Jeg ga kjæresten hans flaska. "Med en gang du er langt nok ute, kan du kaste ut denne? Jeg vil se om den i det hele tatt kommer seg noe sted, ok?" Gutten smilte og samtykket med meg før han ønsket meg en god natt. Jeg gliste til meg selv idet jeg så på dem flytte seg nedover på stranden.

Jeg snudde meg mot huset, og plutselig følte jeg meg som en idiot! "Ah, dette er enten den kuleste tingen jeg har gjort, eller den teiteste tingen jeg har gjort. Definitivt den teiteste. Skulle ønske jeg ikke hadde gitt den til dem. Må jo elske spontanitet. Jeg skal stoppe og prate med meg selv nå. Ok" Alice hadde ledd om hun hadde hørt meg snakke med meg selv nå. Jeg sukket og gikk trøtt opp til bakeriet, klar til å ta brødene ut, og lure på hva som kom til å skje med brevet mitt.

Selvfølgelig… svaret mitt kom til å komme om noen måneder.


	2. Edward Cullen

**Over havet**

**Jeg eier ikke i historien, jeg bare oversetter, Annalaia er det som eier historien.  
Ingen av oss eier twilight heller. La oss bare si at denne varer for hele historien, ok? **

****

Kapittel 2: Edward Cullen

Å besøke mamma og pappa ved kysten var noe jeg alltid ser fram til. Pappa var en suksessfull doktor, men han likte å jobbe i mindre byer, og mamma hadde pensjonert seg fra å være arkitekt for mange år siden. De så fortsatt fram til meningene og blåkopiene hennes, men hun dro sjeldent fra den lille byen ved havet. Jeg tok med meg bestevennen min Emmett denne gangen. Det var den første sjansen vi hadde til å ha ferie på måneder. Både Emmett og jeg jobbet som redaktører i et stort utgivelses-selskap og begge to planlegget store utgivelser for noen av de berømte forfatterne våre.

Nå som det var over, tenkte jeg at det var et helt perfekt tidspunkt å dra på besøk til mine vidunderlige foreldre.

De hadde ingen anelse om at vi var på vei, selvfølgelig. Emmett kjørte jeepen sin opp til hytta deres og tutet høyt med hornet imens jeg hoppet ut. Jeg åpnet døra med et; " Kjære, jeg er hjemme!" Og det neste jeg hører er moren min sine skrik, løpende fra kjøkkenet for å klemme meg. Ansiktet hennes var lyst opp med glede og hun hoppet opp og ned mer enn jeg noen gang hadde sett. Pappa satt i lenestolen sin og leste og smilte stort da han tittet opp å så meg.

"Jeg er så glad du er her!" ropte mamma. "Jeg er akkurat ferdig med å lage middag. Du _må _komme inn! Oh, Emmett er også her! Carlisle, kom å si hei til sønnen din!" Pappa klappet hånden på skulderen min og ledet meg ut til kjøkkenet hvor mamma puttet et av favorittmåltidene mine på en tallerken foran meg. Emmett og jeg spiste noe som føltes som tolv måltider før hun var fornøyd. Vi satt ned for å ta et glass med pappa da kveldsnytt kom på. I flere timer snakket vi om jobbene våres, noen av de bøkene vi måtte lese og hørte på pappas historier fra sykehuset.

Etter et par glass og noen flere venner hadde ankommet begynte det å føles altfor varmt og trangt inne i huset. "Unnskyld" sa jeg til de andre i rommet, reiste meg opp og strakk meg. "Jeg tror jeg skal ta meg en rask tur, om det er ok."

Foreldrene mine bodde bare rett på andre siden av gata ovenfor stranda. Om natta kunne du høre bølgene, og du kunne lukte sjøen i luften i når du sto i oppkjørselen. Dette var en av mine favoritt steder å være. Vokse opp her hadde vært den beste delen av livet mitt, og jeg hadde så mange minner fra denne stranda.

Jeg hadde aldri vært forelsket.

Det viste seg som en vanskelig ting, tenkte jeg da jeg bøyde meg ned for å plukke opp en flaske som lå i sanden. Det kommer så lett, og blir borte så raskt. Menneskene i dag kastet det rundt som arvegods! Jeg ville ha noe sånn som foreldrene mine hadde, noe som varer, noe minneverdig.

Det var ikke før da jeg oppdaget at flaska i armene mine ikke bare var søppel som lå i sanden. Det var et brev, en bit papir var brettet inni, og den var godt forseilet sånn at ikke sjøvannet skulle komme inn. Jeg så meg rundt for å se om det var noen i nærheten. Alle naboene var gamle ektepar, eller voksen familier. Sporene i sanden var nesten vasket bort, og det så ut som flaska hadde blitt skylt opp på stranda bare for en liten stund siden, mindre enn en time siden.

Nysgjerrig, tok jeg med meg flaskeposten tilbake til huset, hvor gjestene hadde begynt å samle seg i flokk for å dra. Jeg ventet utenfor døra på at de skulle dra, smilte høflig og ønsket dem vell. Etterpå, fortet jeg meg å unnskylde meg til sengs. Rommet mitt var lite, sånn som det hadde vært da jeg vokste opp også. Det var akkurat nok rom for en stor pult, senga mi og en liten tv sto på skrivebordet. Jeg kunne høre Emmett snorke igjennom vegger borte ved senga mi, men tok det som et godt tegn så jeg kunne få gjort dette.

Mamma stakk hodet inn etter jeg hadde skiftet til pysjamas, et par løssittende bukser. Jeg hadde stukket flasken inn i en av skuffene til hun hadde sovnet. Pappa sovnet snart også. Av en eller annen grunn, ville jeg at dette brevet skulle være mitt, min lille hemmelighet. Jeg ville ikke dele dette med familie og venner, og ville ikke ha deres mening på temaet. Det kunne være en eller annen fremmed fra Canada, Cuba _hvor som helst. _Så fort det var helt stille i huset skrudde jeg tv-en på et kveldsshow, med veldig lavt volum.

I skuffen fant jeg flasken og bestefaren min sin gamle lommekniv. Jeg brukte den til å skrape bort voksen og dra ut korken. Etter litt proft fingerarbeid klarte jeg å dra ut brevet, og jeg la flasken tilbake i skuffen. Jeg rullet ut sidene, samme elegante håndskrift ble brukt igjennom hele brevet.

_Mars 25, 2007_

_Kjære… du. _

_Jeg har ingen anelse hvem du er, om du er et tolv år gammelt barn i Sør Afrika eller en eller annen i Italia. Uansett, så skal jeg legge hjertet mitt ut til deg. _

_Jeg heter Isabella Marie Swan, Bella om du vil. Jeg er 23 år gammel, jeg eier mitt eget firma, og jeg har aldri vært forelsket. Også har jeg forferdelig helse. _

_Helt siden jeg var liten har jeg vært inn og ut av sykehuset. Sykdommen min er egentlig bare manglende immunsystem, selv om jeg nå har bygd det opp så jeg kan være frisk lenger. Jeg er stolt over å si at i dag burde være min siste dag på sykehuset for en god stund. _

_Da jeg var ferdig på collage, vennene mine og jeg startet en catering firma. Jeg gjør mesteparten av forberedelsene hjemme, og de avslutter det, sånn som de burde, og serverer det. Huset mitt er gigantisk, men hovedetasjen har jeg gjort om til bakeri. Jeg baker brød og desserter ferskt hver da, og kan lage spesielle desserter om du vil. Bare si det. Bat mitzvah? Jubileum? Takk-Gud-for-a-sjefen- er-borte fest? Ikke noe problem! Bare ring eller stikk innom med det du vil ha, jeg er jenta di! _

_Uansett. Som sagt, jeg har aldri vært forelsket. Jeg vet ikke med deg, men jeg synes ikke det er en ting som er så lett å finne. Hvis du har funnet din spesielle person, eller om du har virkelig følt kjærlighet, så applauderer jeg deg. Jeg synes det er forferdelig vanskelig å finne, og jeg begynner å miste håpet. Jeg har sett så mange som bare kaster kjærligheten bort, som om det er noe du kan finne overalt. Folk går ut for uker hvisker 'jeg elsker deg' til hverandre på trappa på kvelden, men jeg er sikker på at de ikke virkelig skjønner hvor viktig ting er._

_Jo da, jeg har hatt kjærester, jeg har gått på mange dater, hatt all erfaringa, men ikke noen av dem var kjærlighet, ekte __kjærlighet. __Kjærlighet er noe som varer, som du ser, om du ser på singel-statusen min, noe jeg ikke har funnet. Jeg vet denne kanskje tar måneder, det kan til og med hende at den bare kommer til noen få stater før den blir skyldt på land, men jeg garanterer deg, når du får den, og (om du velger) svare til meg, kommer jeg fortsatt til å være singel. _

_Jeg er ensom nå. Ikke bare sånn at jeg trenger en å dele hjertet mitt med, sånn som jeg er med deg, men det er det at jeg er forlatt alene. Jeg har flyttet ut av byen, bort fra familien og de besøker når de kan. Vennene mine har base her, men de er ikke her hele tiden. Hver gang de må dra for å gjøre en jobb, er jeg her alene. Det er bedre for helsa mi om jeg er her, for å holde meg ute av trøbbel, men det er tydeligvis ikke bra for den mentale helsa mi. De bestevennene mine Alice og Jasper har vært sammen siden high school. Ikke si det til noen, men han skal fri til henne. Rosalie er døds vakker dame, hun kan ha hvem hun vil, men likende har heller ikke hunn funnet noen som det slår gnister med. Hun kan i det minste dra fra huset sitt, og mitt. _

_Etter jeg har klaget på kjærlighet, vet jeg ikke hva mer jeg skal si. Gud? Er du religiøs? Hvis du er, jeg beklager men, ikke noe fornærmelse altså, jeg synes den tilbedelsen er litt overdreven. Sikkert, jeg hadde likt å tro at noen er der ute og passer på oss, men jeg synes det er høyst usannsynlig. Min største frykt er faktisk at Gud eksisterer, han bryr seg bare ikke så særlig mye om oss lenger. _

_President Bush stinker. Jeg synes Julenissen skal slutte å hoppe over Afrika, og ærligtalt? Det er bra et Amerika gjør alle disse veldedighetstingene for forskjellige land, for fattigdom og alt, men synes du ikke de burde gjøre noe for de menneskene som bor i deres eget land? Jeg vet ikke. Jeg bare skraver og bruker plass, eller kaster bort papir, dreper trær. Det kommer helt an på hvordan du ser på det. _

_Jeg bor i et stort strandhus. Jeg skal finne noen som skal ut å seile for å sende ut denne for meg, håpefullt har jeg sagt nok til at du vil prate med meg. Godheten vet at jeg trenger mer spenning i livet mitt. Brev ved siden av strømregninger hadde vært fint. _

_Jeg er veldig glad i musikk. Du kan sette opp en samtale om det, om du trenger. _

_Sant, _

_Bella, Amerika. _

Jeg var forbauset. Adressen hennes var under. Jeg stirret på brevet med åpen munn, lydene kom fortsatt fra Emmett sitt rom og tv-en.

Det var sent. Jeg viste at jeg burde sove. I morgen hadde jeg lovet at jeg skulle tilbringe dagen sammen med foreldrene mine, dra på ærend og besøk, men jeg var så fortryllet, så interessert i det den damen hadde sagt, at jeg ikke kunne vente med å skrive. Jeg åpnet en annen skuff og tok ut et papir og en penn. Jeg begynte å skrive, med all hensikt i å poste det så fort vi kom tilbake til London.


	3. Postkasse

**Over havet**

**Kapittel 3: Postkasse**

Midt i juli.

Jeg begynte å tro at i stedet for å ha kommet til et fremmedland, hadde brevet mitt sunket til bunnen av havet. Det, eller at den som hadde funnet det bare hadde ledd av det og kastet det bort. Jeg hadde skravlet store deler av det, jeg angret på mye av det, spesielt den delen om religioner.

"Bella" ropte Alice fra utgangsdøra. Jeg satt på verandaen igjen, hadde på meg en svart topp og ola-shorts, følte meg så frisk, og så varm inni huset. Verandaen var perfekt med den kjølige havbrisen.  
"Jeg tok med meg posten din på vei inn. Det er ganske masse." Jeg hoppet opp, dyttet stolen over ende og falt rett på ansiktet for jeg hoppet opp og løp inn for å ta den ifra henne.

"Tusen, tusen takk, du er så dokke!" sa jeg med et glis i fjeset, merket et brev med en veldig annerledes adresse. Jeg stakk det bakerst i bunken og så igjennom reklamen og regningene. Alice sukket dypt, og jeg så nysgjerrig på henne. "Hva er galt, vennen?" spurte jeg. Hun så på meg og surmulte.

"Jasper er oppskaket, og han sa han ville prate med meg, så jeg skal møte han her, før Johnstons Bar Mitzvah i kveld." Jeg gliste til meg selv idet jeg snudde meg for å gå igjennom det unødvendige. Jeg viste akkurat hva Jasper hadde planlagt, og hvorfor Rosalie hva med akkurat nå.

"Alice" ropte han, braste inn i huset. Hun hoppet opp, nesten redd og Rosalie sendte meg et forvirret utrykk. Jeg bare blunket og snudde meg tilbake mot oppvisningen. Uten advarsel, tok Jasper tak i Alice og kysset henne voldsomt. Jeg så at han dyttet en ring på fingeren hennes. Rose fniste noe voldsomt, og mens paret kom fra hverandre igjen smilte de voldsomt, helt til Alice kjente vekten på fingeren hennes. Jasper gliste stort idet hun skrek og hoppet inn i armene hans, mens hun ropte 'ja!' så høyt hun klarte. Rosalie og jeg begynte å danse og skrike, standard reaksjon når du ser på de to bestevennene dine bli forlovet.

"Gratulerer!" hylte jeg, klemte henne hardt.

"Du viste det!" anklaget hun.

"Jeg gjorde det, men det var verdt det, å se dette." Alice gliste igjen, og hylte i fryd. Hun kunne ikke være sint på meg, ikke nå.

"Vi må gå ut på middag! For å feire!" avklarte Jasper, ringte for å lage reservasjoner for fire. Med en gang han var ferdig med telefonen fulgte jeg dem til døra.

"Jeg møter dere der, ok? Sju, sant?" Med en advarsel fra Alice om å bruke den svarte kjolen bakerst i skapet så jeg på dem kjøre av gårde, også løp tilbake til kjøkkenet får i finne det brevet.

"England" mumlet jeg undrene. Jeg trengte i det minste ikke kjøpe en oversetter. Jeg åpnet konvolutten og fant et par sider, maken som min egen. Det var en vakker, men fortsatt maskulin håndskrift brukt på alle sidene. Jeg smilte. Håndskrevende brev er mye bedre enn dataskrevende brev.

_Kjære Bella;_

_Jeg heter Edward Anthony Cullen. Jeg bor i London, England, jeg er en redaktør i et kjent utgivelsesfirma. Jeg er bare 24 og singel, men jeg er så glad du skrev til meg. _

_Jeg fant brevet ditt på stranden i nærheten av foreldrene mine sitt hus, en time ut fra London, og først kunne jeg ikke tro det. Å finne en flaske på stranda, jeg trodde det var søppel, etterlatt etter en eller annen piknik. Men jeg ble opphisset da jeg kom hjem og fant brevet ditt. For å være helt ærlig, jeg holder deg hemmelig. Vennen min Emmett var med meg til mamma og pappa da jeg fant dette, men jeg ventet til om med til han hadde sovnet før jeg leste det. _

_Du, har sant og fullstendig fasinert meg. I brevet ditt ramset du opp alt det jeg har følt. Som deg, har jeg hatt all erfaringen fra forhold, jeg vet hva du må gjøre, når du skal det, men jeg mangler fortsatt å forelske meg. Som du sa, menneskene jeg omgår hver dag overbeviser seg selv om at kjærlighet er det de har og trenger. Men, når det alt kommer til alt, de er fullstendige hjerteknuste, fordi de trodde at det de hadde var ekte._

_Det var ikke det, men de klarte å narre seg selv til å tro det. Emmett kan ha hvem jente han vil, men han, som du og Rosalie, og jeg, har ikke funnet noen enda. __Han er glad __uansett__. Men jeg? __Jeg føler at jeg mangler noe. _

_Så, la oss se om vi kan finne ut dette, den dumme kjærlighetsgreia. Du og jeg ser ut til å være på rett spor._ _Kanskje det er et sett regler som alle har som vi fikk gyped, kan vi lage vår egen liste, ikke sant? Jepp, jeg tror det. __Lage en liste med krav som for de mektigste følelser i eksistens er ikke så altfor vanskelig. _

_Ikke la meg begynne på gud. Vi var strenge påske/jul kristne, men etter jeg flyttet ut har det ikke blitt så mye av det. Jeg tror jeg deler det samme synes som deg. Og du tar opp et storartet og skremmende poeng med det. _

_Ja, Bush __suger. __Stakkars Amerikaner. Komme til England? Hahaha. Ikke om du ikke liker regn, så er det ikke så bra. Helt siden julenissen ikke ga meg den sykkelen da jeg var ti, har jeg mistet respekten for han helt. Istedenfor å legge ut småkaker til han nå, så legger jeg ut et sint brev og hans egen lille klump med kull. Selv om det ikke er så veldig effektivt. På kontoret mitt samler vi inn penger hver jul i en av disse skoboksene, en god del faktisk, og sender dem til de som trenger det. _

_Jeg, dessverre, bor ikke i et strandhus. Jeg hadde elsket å kunne hatt en hytte som foreldrene mine en dag, men for nå, har jeg en stor leilighet i London, nærme kontoret og masser av trafikk og ingen vegetasjon før du kommer til neste park. Jeg skal gå innom postkontoret i morgen og kjøpe noen frimerker, fordi jeg ikke kan finne noen her, også, håpefullt om noen få uker, du kommer til å lese dette. _

_Bella, jeg tror du og jeg kan ha noen veldig spennende samtaler. Så, bak på er e-posten min. Det vil være mye lettere og utholdelig om vi slipper å vente i ukevis for å høre svaret fra hverandre. Men uansett, kanskje et brev i ny og ne ville vært hyggelig. Jeg, også, liker brev bedre enn regninger. _

_Du kan vente til internett før du får meg til å starte på musikk. Kanskje du og jeg har kastet bort for mye papir med skravlinga, men kjærlighet er et ømfintlig tema, og behøver detaljert oppmerksomhet mellom to fremmede. Det er den eneste lette veien å prate om det, med noen du ikke kjenner. _

_Jeg ser fram til å høre fra deg snart, enten i piksler eller på papir, jeg venter. _

_Vennelig hilsen, _

_Edward, fra England. _

Seriøst? Jeg skrek nesten innen jeg var ferdig. Dette var utrolig! _England. _Brevet mitt hadde gått helt fram til England, og nå var det en eller annen ung gutt med en fantastisk jobb som ventet på å høre fra meg. Jeg løp til dataen og trykket inn adressen hans inn på msn-en min, siden den var av samme type, og jeg åpnet en ny e-post for å skrive til han, samtidig hoppe inn i den svarte kjolen min, forespurt av Alice. Jeg fortet meg inn i skapet mitt for å finne et par av høyhælte sko da jeg hørte den kjente alarm lyden fra Msn. Noen hadde pratet med meg. Jeg hoppet tilbake til databordet og så en beskjed.

**Edward: **Hello?

Jeg klarte ikke stoppe det store gliset som formet seg på leppene mine. Han var her, akkurat nå, et eller annet sted fire timer fram i tiden (hah) og han pratet med meg, fra over et helt hav. Jeg satt ned, armene mine skalv, selv om jeg ikke viste helt hvorfor jeg var så nervøs.

**Bella: **Hei, jeg fikk nettopp brevet ditt.

Jeg ville ikke overtenke dette for mye. Jeg ville ikke vente på at beskjeden han skrev skulle komme, så jeg hoppet tilbake ut av stolen og tok et par dype åndetak. Jeg ble ferdig med å ta på skoene og rette ut kjolen, før jeg tok ned håret og begynte å børste det. Med en gang jeg hørte alarmen, slapp jeg børsten og løp tilbake til dataen.

**Edward: **Å, gud! Dette er Amerika Bella? Jeg er så glad for at du ikke syntes jeg var fullstendig ekkel og brukte e-posten min!

Jeg lo. Fyren kunne virkelig få sagt det. Jeg gliste så bredt at kinnene mine verket.

**Bella: **Jeg er bare glad noen fant brevet mitt! Jeg begynte å lure på hva som skjedde med det.  
**Edward: **Jeg var virkelig overrasket over å finne det, men du skrev så bra, og lagret på porto. Jeg kunne jo ikke ikke skrive tilbake.  
**Bella: **Tusen takk! Dette er virkelig spennende. Dessverre, så må jeg gå. De vennene jeg skrev om? Vi skal feire forlovelsen deres snart.  
**Edward: **Ah, endelig. Jeg gir dem mine beste ønsker. Håper du får det fint i kveld.  
**Bella: **Jeg skal og takk. Um… om du skal være på senere? Jeg hadde virkelig likt å pratet med deg om noe verdt.  
**Edward: **Jeg kommer definitivt til å være på. Jeg har ikke noe annet å gjøre bortsett fra noe papirarbeid, og jeg leser denne nye boken. Det har ikke gått så bra hittil.  
**Bella: **Ok, vell, jeg snakker med deg om et par timer, tror jeg, ha det.  
**Edward: **Ha det Bella.

Jeg vil egentlig ikke innrømme det, men jeg praktisk talt skrek med forventinger på vei til restauranten. Vennene mine ville bare se på det som glede over det nydelige paret.

**Oversetter: Dere som har hjelpet meg med vanskelige ord og setninger! Takk! **

**Til neste gang! **


	4. Video Samtale

**Over havet**

**Kapittel 4: Video samtale**

_**Oversetter: Jeg vet! Jeg prøver å oversette ett kapittel hver dag, men jeg hadde glemt å lagre kapittelet også slo pappa av dataen! Det ble borte. Derfor er det en dag senere enn vanlig. Uansett, det er her nå.**_

Jeg våknet sent, tvang meg selv opp fra senga. Jeg hadde dagen fri fra kontoret, men ikke fra arbeidet. Jeg skulle tilbringe de neste dagene hjemme, lese ulike manuskripter og ta notater. Senere, skulle jeg og Emmett komme sammen og sammenligne notatene våre, før vi kom opp med en endelig konklusjon. Jeg slang meg i stolen, trillet bort til dataen, og åpnet Msn. For å være helt ærlig, den eneste grunnen til at jeg var på dataen var for å se om Bella var på. Jeg ville snakke med henne igjen. Over de siste månedene (det var september nå) hadde jeg snakket med henne non stop. Hun var alltid hjemme, og med jobben min var det lett å være hjemme.

Jeg var tiltrukket av henne, det var sikkert. Selv om jeg syntes det var litt teit å være tiltrukket av noen jeg ikke kunne si at jeg akkurat kjente da, var jeg det. Det var noe der. Med alle samtalene vi hadde hatt, gått dypt inn i det minste tema, snakket vi fortsatt timevis sammen hver gang, før vi fortet oss å gjøre ferdig arbeidet vårt. Jeg hadde ikke vært gladere enn da jeg pratet med henne. Hun var ikke på med engang jeg logget på, så jeg fant fram en genser og tøfler før jeg tok kaffekoppen min og pakken jeg hadde kjøpt til henne. Jeg kjørte heisen ned, ignorerte alle de stirrende naboene, på grunn av holdningen min. Tøfler og pysjbukser var ikke helt vanlige når du gikk til postkontoret.

Jeg gikk inn i lobbyen, tok en ny slurk av kaffen idet jeg fortet meg ut av dørene og nedover mot posten. Der ventet jeg i en kort kø før pakken min ble sendt. Jeg fikk et morsomt ansikt, fordi den ble sendt til Amerika, men så oppdaget de navnet jeg hadde skrevet på pakken og droppet spørsmålene.

Mrs. Edward Cullen, var det jeg hadde skrevet. Etter en av våre mer morsomme samtaler.

**Bella: **Hei, kom du akkurat hjem?  
**Edward: **Urgh. Ja. Emmett tok meg med på en eller annen nattklubb.  
**Bella: **Ooh, møtt den store kjærligheten enda da?  
**Edward: **Haha, selfølgelig. Det var den jenta med de skoene. Jeg falt på knærne og la fram kjærligheten min for henne. Vi gifter oss på Morrow.  
**Bella: **Haha, du er et misfoster! Vi to, vi er for sære, i våre oppfatninger av kjærlighet. Vi kommer aldri til å finne noen.  
**Edward: **Vel, da er det bestemt. Det er ingen igjen som passer til oss. Vi kan tydeligvis leve sammen i harmoni, meningene våre er ganske like.  
**Bella: **Om du insisterer. Jeg skal ikke prøve å stoppe deg. Det er Mr. Bella Swan det blir?  
**Edward: **Jeg liker lyden av Mrs. Edward Cullen ganske godt, gjør ikke du?

Etter det kunne jeg ikke stoppe og glise og hver gang vi hilste på hverandre var det med vitser som 'Elskede' og 'Kjære'. Jeg takket folkene og med en annen slurk fra koppen gikk jeg tilbake til leiligheten.

Inne hørte jeg den kjente alarm lyden fra Msn, og jeg er flau over å si det, men jeg løp bort til dataen. Jeg snublet på veien og datt rett på gulvet foran stolen. Jeg reiste meg opp og ploppet ned i setet, glad for å se skjermen som ventet på meg.

**Bella: **God ettermiddag Mr. Cullen  
**Edward: **God ettermiddag Mrs. Cullen  
**Bella: **Nope, det er fortsatt formiddag her borte. Jeg sto akkurat opp, rundt 10.  
**Edward: **Du slo meg, jeg sto akkurat opp, og klokka er nesten to.  
**Bella: **Din late bums. Jeg er lei meg for å si at jeg egentlig ikke kan prate i dag. Jeg har en enorm bestilling å fikse.  
**Edward: **Jeg skjønner hva du mener. Jeg har et par manuskript jeg må jobbe med.  
**Bella: **Det er virkelig dumt, da, siden jeg ville virkelig snakke med deg.  
**Edward: **Du har webkamera og mikrofon, sant? La oss ta denne viretelle samtalen til neste steg i forholdet vårt.

Med det klikket jeg på web-knappen. Jeg kunne høre at den jobbet med å logge til, også måtte hun ha akseptert. Et klart bilde av en kjøkkenbenk og litt oppvask kom opp, det var også en ovn og et vindu.

"Bella?" ropte jeg. "Hvorfor ser jeg på et bilde av kjøkkenet ditt?"

Jeg hørte en svak stemme svare. "Jeg sa jo at jeg akkurat sto opp! Jeg er ikke klar!"Vel godhet. Mens hun sa det brukte jeg webkameraet som speil til å fikse håret og rette på genseren fort, før jeg så skyggen hennes komme tilbake til rommet. Jeg var ivrig. Dette var øyeblikket, mens helt en spore, skulle jeg se den kvinnen jeg hadde vært forelsket i flere måneder. Jeg ville høre stemmen hennes og høre bevegelsene hennes. Jeg ville endelig få se ansiktet hennes og -- herregud. Hun var praktfull.

Bella satt foran kamerat, med et nervøst smil. Det brune håret hennes hang rotete over skuldrene hennes, kledd i en grå t-skjorte. Øynene hennes var store, og mørke brune. Jeg viste, bare med et kjapt blikk i mitt eget vindu, at jeg stirret, men munnen åpen også. Bella lo litt, og jeg kom til fornuften igjen, rettet meg opp, begge to fikk hvert vårt store glis limt på leppene våre.

"Vel, det er du og dette er meg," sa hun, pekte på hver av oss. "Nå, om du ikke bryr deg, men jeg har et par av de spesialitets kakene mine å lage." jeg vinket til henne med et av manuskriptene mine og hun grimaset av den store haugen med ark. Jeg så på henne et par minutter idet hun hoppet opp og gikk bortover til skapene, kledd i en rosa pysjbukse og den gråe t-skjorta. Vi jobbet i sånn i timevis. Jeg hørte på når hun glemte at jeg var der og begynte å synge til seg selv mens hun mikset sammen deigen til kakene. Etter hvert husket hun det og unnskyldte seg, men jeg syntes bare det var søtt. Noen ganger måtte jeg lese et ark høyt, og bli så konsentrert at jeg glemte at Bella kanskje hørte på. Så, begynte hun å le.

"Har du et problem med lesingen min?" ville jeg spurt, uten å se opp. Hun satte seg foran kameraet da, så jeg kunne se henne skikkelig.

"Næh, jeg synes aksenten din er søt," sa hun, leende. Det gjorde så jeg rødmet. Jeg stønnet og gjemte meg bak papirene mens hun lo enda høyere.

"Gå og bak kaken dine du" sa jeg. Bella ristet på hodet.

"Den steker, men jeg _tror _jeg burde gjøre klar den andre. Og isen. Det kommer til å ta mye arbeid. Jeg garantere deg for at jeg kommer til å underholde deg med syngingen min. "Jeg nikket, gliste, og begge gikk tilbake til arbeid. Det tok henne en time å få ferdig den endre kaka og steke den, jeg var ferdig med halvparten av notatene mine da. Vi hadde så vidt sagt et ord, og jeg kommer ikke til å innrømme det til noen, men jeg kunne gjort ferdig alle notatene mine på en time, jeg brukte bare mesteparten av tiden på å stirre på henne.

Etter et par timer hadde gått, jeg hadde gjort ferdig alt arbeidet mitt, Bella hadde lagdelt begge kakene, og var nesten ferdig med å dekorere den ene. Jeg så på henne, og smilte. Jeg var virkelig imponert over denne kvinnen. Å bli fullstendig og helt blind forelsket i en jeg knapt kjente var helt ute av tegn for. Ben hun var så … _fantastisk._ Måten hun snakket (skrev, teknisk sett) om hverdags ting, meningene og synspunktene hennes, det var så interessant og verdt å prate med henne.

Bonusen, var at hun var vakker. Stemmen hennes, ansiktet hennes, kroppen hennes… var en vidunderlig gave, virkelig, å få muligheten til å snakke med henne. Og, jeg hadde _henne_ å takke. Jeg så ned på den svært forsinkede bursdagsgaven min og smilte.

Hun hadde vært skuffet over at hun hadde mistet bursdagen min, på grunn av hvor lang tid det tok for flasken og komme, men hun sendte meg bursdagsgave uansett, sent i August. Jeg plukket opp brevet, håndskrevet, sneglesendt. Hun hadde skrevet ned en passasje fra en av favorittbøkene hennes, og en liten lapp. Inni var det også, et bilde av den vakreste bryllupskaken jeg noen gang hadde sett. Det var tre etasjer, dekket med hvit glasur og druknet i de mest intrikate mønstre av glasur blomster og blader. Den blåste hjernen min bort! Bak på var et par enkle ord skrevet som lyste opp humøret mitt hver gang jeg så dem. "Cullen-Swan Bryllupskake." Jeg reiste meg opp, tok med meg bildet og gikk ut av kontoret for å henge det opp på kjøleskapet med magneter. Det var det eneste der, bortsett fra en handleliste og et bilde av Emmett og meg som så elendige i en jordhaug.

Jeg tok tak i en flaske vann og bustet til håret mitt igjen. Jeg var grei med hvor komfortable pysjbukser var. Jeg ville nok ikke bytte hele dagen.

Idet jeg satt med ned ved dataen, begynte telefonen å ringe. Jeg tok den og lente meg tilbake, glanende på skjermen.

"Hello Emmett, jeg har savnet deg i de syv og en halv timene vi har vært fra hverandre." Jeg så Bella glise.

"Du er i et forferdelig godt humør, og våken! Jeg er overrasket, etter i går kveld, " sa han. Jeg himlet med øynene. Bella så det og lo. "Hei, nå, jeg hører du har en dame der med deg?! Hvor fikk du tak i henne? Vedder på at du har vært med henne i hele natt."

Jeg tittet opp på Bella som stirret på meg fra en stol (de personene som bestilte den kaken er gærne. Den er kanskje 5 etasjer høy, alle på sånne stolper.), mens hun ventet på hva jeg skulle si etter på. Jeg smilte til henne. "Jepp, Emmett, fantastisk for meg å ha en dame her, er det ikke? Jeg har vært med henne hele natten, og dagen." Bella's kjeve falt i det hun hoppet ned på gulvet.

"Edward, din slue hund! Jeg kan ikke tro det!" sa Emmett, leende. Jeg kunne høre lyder fra gata, noe som betydde at han var på vei over til meg. "Jeg er ferdige med notatene mine, jeg satser på at du er det også, så jeg kommer og jager den dama ut så vi kan få dette overstått og ha fri resten av helgen, ok?"

"Ok kompis, ser deg senere," sa jeg og la på.

"Edward" hisset Bella, "jeg kan ikke tro at du sa det. Hva skal du gjøre nå, du sa du var våken 'hele natten og hele dagen' med en jente du har møtt på internett?"

"Jeg møtte deg ikke på internett, kjære. Du er min havgudinne, husker du?" Jeg klukket stille i det hun ble knall rød og ukomfortabel. Uten et ord snudde hun seg, dro opp beina på pysjamasen og gikk opp på stolen sin igjen, tok posen med glasur for å gjøre de siste forberedelsene på bryllupskaka. Jeg tittet bort på kjøkkenbenken og fant en tre etasjes bursdagskake, dekket med sjokoladeglasur, med turkise flekker og virvler over hele.

"Bella, arbeidet ditt er fantastisk," sa jeg mykt. Hun smilte til meg før hun gikk ned og gikk bort for å være med meg.

"Tusen takk kjære," sa hun, satt i perfekt kamerautsikt for meg. Jeg er ganske sikker på at hun så det tilbeende blikket mitt, stirrende på skjermen. "Nå, nå har jeg et viktig spørsmål."

"Oh, og det er?" svarte jeg. Bella gliste og bet leppen søtt. Kjære gud, det gjorde meg nesten sprø. Jeg tok et dypt åndedrag og satte meg opp rettere på grunn av det.

"Hvor skal vi på bryllupsreise?" spurte hun uskyldig. Jeg gliste stort, antageligvis større enn siden jeg hadde pratet med henne.

"Jeg tenkte litt på en liten leilighet i pene vakre London by. For… oh, jeg vet ikke jeg… et par måneder kanskje? År? Hva med deg?" Hun smilte vakkert nå.

"Uansett hvor morsomt det høres ut, all den reisingen kommer definitivt til å gjøre meg syk, og jeg vil antageligvis dø i London. Hvorfor ikke en liten plass på stranda, nærme en stor by for, oh… jeg vet ikke jeg… et par måneder, år?" Jeg smilte varmt til henne.

"Gi meg et par måneder på og orde opp med jobb og familie, så er jeg der," sa jeg, tonen min seriøs. Oh, om bare. Bella smilte søtt til meg, vi stirret på hverandre for et sekund. Før vi begge to skvatt litt da vi hørte heisdøra til leiligheten min åpne seg. Jeg holdt en finger opp mot leppene mine og hun nikket, fulgte nøye med. Jeg la ned vinduet hennes akkurat idet Emmett kom inn, snudde meg for å hilse på han.

"Hello vennen," sa jeg i en hånelig stemme. Han stirret på meg og gikk inn på soverommet. Jeg kunne høre han flytte på dyna og puta mi. "Han sjekker lakene," hvisket jeg til Bella som slapp ut en kort fnys av en latter. Emmett kom tilbake, sjekket både sofaputer og kjøkkenbenken. Jeg var sikker på at Bella kunne se alt.

"Hva er det du ser etter?" spurte jeg, henviste til alle stedene han hadde sett på nøye.

"Mistenksom aktivitet," sa han sint. Jeg snudde meg sakte og lot kamerat på laptopen se også før gå tilbake til Emmett. Bella var antageligvis knall rød.

"Det er ingen tegn på sexuel aktivitet i senga di, på kjøkkenbenken eller sofaen, ingen tegn bortsett fra deg selv som kommer og går, ingen tegn på at måltid har blitt laget, bortsett fra kaffe, og jeg vet du er avhengig. Du er den romantiske typen, du lager de _alltid_ frokost, uansett om det er i senga eller ikke. Alt dette får meg til å tro at du ikke har hatt noen her." Emmett var god, men jeg hadde fortsatt overtaket på han.

"Du glemte å sjekke badet," sa jeg enkelt, i en kjedelig tone, og han løp. Jeg åpnet vinduet til Bella og så henne med hendene i ansiktet, knall rød. "Unnskyld," hvisket jeg. Hun så opp på meg, en kombinasjon av forlegenhet og underholdning i ansiktet hennes.

"Kommer du til å lage meg frokost på senga på bryllupsreisen vår?" spurte hun søtt. Jeg gliste.

"Hver dag. Uansett om du er i senga, på sofaen, på kjøkkenbenken eller badekaret. Jeg skal lage deg frokost hver dag. Bella rødmet igjen før hun vinket et lite vink. Jeg vinket tilbake og diskre (håper jeg) trykket lagre bildet knappen, for å lagre bilde av henne til senere.

"Vi snakkes senere, eller i morgen," sa hun, jeg nikket.

"Senere da," sa jeg og lukket vinduet og MSN.

Jeg smilte stort da Emmett kom tilbake, glanende på meg med trussel i blikket. Han ga meg beskjeden og gikk inn på kjøkkenet for å lage kaffe.

"Jeg vet ikke hvorfor du ser så tilfreds ut, Ed. Du, bortsett til _noen_ jeg kjenner fikk ikke noe i går kveld. Hvorfor er du så glad?" Jeg lente meg tilbake i stolen, hendene mine bak hodet mens jeg så på den beste vennen min, tenkende på den eneste hemmeligheten jeg noen gang har holdt fra han.

Forsiktig sa jeg; "jeg har møtt noen."


	5. VELDIG VIKTIG BESKJED!

**AN:**

Norsk: jeg har ikke oppdatert på lenge, jeg vet det, men jeg er veldig syk, og må derfor ta hensyn til dette. Dette er en langvarig sykdom som jeg ikke vet når jeg vil bli frisk av; jeg vil bli frisk.

Derfor kommer skriving og oversetting litt i andre rekke. Men den vil bli ferdig, jeg vet bare ikke når… Derfor, vær tålmodige.

Om _I will always love you_, den kommer til å bli oppdatert. Den skriver jeg får hånd og legger inn på dataen når jeg er ferdig med et kapittel.

English: I haven't updated in a long time, I know, but I am really sick, and have to concentrate on myself before writing a period now. It's an illness I don't know when I will be healthy from, but I will.

I will be done, I just don't know when. Be patient.

About _I will always love you, _that one will be updated_. _I am writing on paper and typing it when I'm done white a chapter.

Hugs from

Cecilieec


End file.
